


Fiend

by threewalls



Series: Schirra [54]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: 708 OV, Concubine, Drabble, F/M, Ghosts, Post Game, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-20
Updated: 2007-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three's a crowd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiend

Ghosts are some of the easiest -and- hardest fiends Penelo's dealt with. If you're lucky, all it takes is a strong enough healing spell; other times, you have to get creative.

 _"How much longer do you think that you will succeed in delaying the consummation of your-- arrangement with my brother?"_

 __Maybe until Larsa's at least fifteen? _Penelo thinks, but doesn't say; talking to the dead only encourages them._

 _And, of course, because he's a ghost, when Vayne reaches out, his hand goes right through her pants._

 _"Oh," he says. "You truly are a virgin. Then why--?"_

Penelo almost pretends the crate of dark magicite is a gift. Larsa's given her a little, incredibly expensive something every time she's spent a few nights here-- but the guilt on his face tells her that he knows exactly why she's brought it.

"I am sorry. I will speak with him."

Which is fine and all-- she trusts Larsa to do it-- but Penelo's learnt a thing or two about Archadian negotiations.

The magicite rings each of the suite's rooms before they go to bed, and as Penelo lingers awake on too soft linens, she hears something scratching, but it's outside the window.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/147834) by [threewalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls)




End file.
